Special Forces
by Roninarnia
Summary: When Fillmore and Ingrid. Along with their third partner Asia Run afoul of a Special Forces Sting they must join forces to take down H Junior High's biggest Crime Lord. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me**

* * *

Fillmore seriously pitied the punk in the holding room. He had been caught dealing cough drops to a group of 8th graders and Asia was the one who caught him.

He wasn't looking so good in other words.

The punk looked up at Fillmore his eyes flicking nervously "Is she here man? I ain't talkin if she's here."

"Yeah she's here but she's restrained. Your safe." The black boy replied "who's your supplier?"

The punk was chewing on a fingernail "Look, I don't know exactly. He calls me and tells me the candy is in the dumpster behind the school. I go pick it up, sell it to some kids, and I get half of everything we make but I've never met the guy."

Fillmore leaned forward on the table "Man, somebody must have set you up with this supplier."

"I won't tell you belt!" The other boy jutted out his jaw stubbornly.

"Okay if you're sure." Fillmore picked up his walkie-talkie "Hey Ingrid?"

Ingrid's voice came over "Yeah Fillmore?"

"Could you send Officer Asia in?"

The punk panicked "No please! I'll talk really I will!"

Fillmore shrugged "Nah you said you wouldn't I'll just get the good officer in here and she'll cure you..."

"HIS NAMES FRANCIS! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SEND HER IN!" The punk shrieked

Fillmore asked "Are you telling the truth? Cause if your not..."

"HONEST! CROSS MY HEART!" the smaller boy sobbed

Fillmore radioed back "Never mind Ingrid."

Over Officer Asia's cursing he heard "Okay Fillmore."

* * *

Ingrid was on her way to catch Francis with Fillmore "H Junior High sure is different from X Middle School the crimes keep on getting closer to the crimes adults commit."

Fillmore nodded "You've said it."

Asia was with them. She had no partner but it was considered too dangerous (For the criminals) to set her loose on her own.

She was bandaging her arm up as she walked behind them "Cough Drop addicts are the worst. They carry mechanical pens around as weapons."

Fillmore nodded "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Its just pain." Asia replied.

Asia was considered the toughest officer on the force and she put up with little if any garbage from crooks.

Ingrid said "By the way Asia you give a whole new meaning to the term 'Police Brutality'."

Asia ignored her "Look."

A tall brown haired kid in a trench coat was talking to a girl with green hair and a hoodie. She appeared to be scratching her palms and twitching.

"Come on man I need those drops! I'll pay you my whole allowance!"

Francis shrugged "Look the deal is 20 dollars a bag. You only gave me 10."

The kid said "But that's all my savings!"

Francis seemed to get annoyed "Well then get lost!"

"NO! I'll give you the money." She held out another 10.

Francis took the money and began rummaging through his backpack.

Fillmore made a split second decision "Ingrid you and Asia take Francis. I'll get the addict."

Ingrid nodded "Okay Fillmore."

They approached the two. Ingrid shouted "Safety Patrol! Freeze!"

Francis bolted hauling the bag with him.

Ingrid and Asia lit after him while Fillmore tackled the addict.

The addict screamed "What the freakin heck man? I'm on your side!"

Fillmore asked as he cuffed her "Cough drops get to you?"

The 'Addict' kicked him off her and jumped up her eyes flashing as she whipped out a badge and ID card "I hate cough drops! I'm Special Agent Skits and you just ruined a covert operation that took THREE MONTHS YOU DINK!"

Fillmore could only stare up at her "Oops."

"OOPS IS RIGHT!" Skits shouted "I wanna talk to your boss." She went on in a calmer tone.

Fillmore nodded "Come with me then."

Skits followed him muttering all the way.

* * *

Francis was hiding behind some bushes "Wow that was a close one."

He telephoned his boss "Hey Boss? Safety Patrol almost caught me but I lost them."

A distorted voice asked "And your customer?"

"They caught her poor kid."

The voice sighed "I see. You must no longer sell to her send her to another dealer if she ever comes back. Do you understand?"

Francis nodded "Loud and clear."

A shadow fell over him "Who you talking to Hustler?"

He jumped "AHHH! Oh hi Butch!"

Butch glared at him "Hustler, Asia Jones and Ingrid Third are out for your blood. Said something about cough drops. You know what she's talking about?"

Francis shook his head "Uh, nope sorry. Do you want some cough drops?"

Butch resisted the urge to Face-palm_ "And Hustler was a smart dealer." _He thought.

"Okay as much as this tears my heart out...Hustler Kid I'm Special Agent Butch and your under arrest."

Francis gaped at him "I can't believe this!"

Asia and Ingrid stood behind Butch. Ingrid said "Believe it sister."

Asia tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him "Yes, I finally get to cuff one of you idiots!"

Ingrid pulled Francis away from Asia once he was standing "I'll take care of the perp. You can drive us back to HQ."

They all got in the Golf Cart and drove back to HQ.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me**

* * *

After hours of interrogation the only thing they could get out of Francis AKA Hustler Kid was that it was a boy/girl team running the operation.

After they had released the boy into the custody of his parents Vallejo called a meeting.

"Guys I want you to meet Skits Rodgers and Butch Farmer. They're special forces agents and according to their boss they are the best."

There was murmured greetings.

Vallejo continued "They have requested our help. Butch and Skits if you could please debrief the force?"

Fillmore heard Skits whisper to Butch "This is not a good idea."

Butch said something to quiet for him to hear and stepped forward "Skits and I came here three months ago. we had received a tip that the leader of an illegal crime ring was based here."

Skits continued "I posed as an addict and brought over 50 bags of cough drops. Our forensics Specialist Roni said that the Cough drops where loaded with pure sugar cane."

There where titters in the room.

"Whoever this is has enough money to get Sugar cane imported and injected into the drops. And they're dangerous. Francis carries a switchblade. Luckily for my partner Butch he had it confiscated by the school today." Skits explained

Butch picked up where Skits left off "We need your help to catch these guys. This is your school and legally under your jurisdiction. Are you up for it?"

The whole force nodded.

"Okay lets get started then."

* * *

**Read and Review. Who caught the Recess Reference?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me**

* * *

Skits said "Alright we have three members of our own force."

Three people (Two girls one boy) Stood at the head of the room.

Butch smiled "This young lady is Roni Wheeler our Forensics Specialist and she's dang good at her job."

The small redhead waved "Hiiii!"

"Even though she's hyperactive." Butch continued to the next person a girl with black hair and glasses "This is Manda Van Pelt our Profiler and resident grouch."

"And this little guy is a detective we hired to help. His nicknames Half-Pint and he's from Elementary school."

Half-Pint was a little six year old with green hair and blue eyes "Hello."

Vallejo shook their hands "Nice to meet all of you. I'll be picking partners for them from my force if thats cleared with you guys and your boss."

Butch smiled "Sure thing."

* * *

Half-Pint was partnered with Fillmore, Ingrid, and Asia.

Fillmore wasn't sure about the boy at first but the kid was pretty smart and could handle himself. Asia and Ingrid being girls loved him right off.

Manda was partnered with Frank Bishop. The two where always fighting and Manda tried to stab Frank with a pen.

Roni was partnered with Karen and they got on fine as long as Roni did not have glitter.

Manda was currently yelling at Frank "Like you can tell the perps hair color by the texture of the sugar cane!"

"Shut up and let me work woman!" Frank yelled

"Make me big shot!"

Danny hid under his desk "I think I'll stay here if thats alright with everybody."

Frank held out his hands and made squeezing motions "You...You...ARGGHHHH!"

Manda just smirked and went back to examining the evidence.

Frank pointed at her and yelled at Butch and Vallejo "Stubbornest Person I ever met!"

"Why do you think you got partnered with her mule boy?" Vallejo replied.

While Frank was telling Vallejo what he thought of him Fillmore, Asia, Ingrid and Half-Pint where getting disguises from Skits.

Skits said "Okay Fillmore and Ingrid are going to pose as dealers like Butch did. Half-Pint will pose as a dealer in Elementary School. Your principals have been notified and if you get caught you won't be punished also Asia and I will be your backup."

Skits finished with Ingrid's makeup "For the record I don't like this at all. Half-Pint is too young and you guys never had training to deal with this kind of thing but the boss is the boss."

Fillmore said "We can take care of ourselves trust me. And we'll keep an eye on HP."

The girl nodded "I believe it just don't get kilt okay?"

Ingrid nodded "we'll be fine. thanks for your concern Agent."

"Just call me Skits kay? Agent is a bit formal."

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Fillmore and Ingrid stood apprehensively in front of a tallish boy who was reading the papers Manda and Frank drew up.

All the information was fake. If the kid caught one inconsistency they could be maimed or killed.

The boy nodded "Everything checks out... Head inside and T.J will hand you some bags of Cough Drops."

Fillmore had to hand it to those two. They would rip into one another but they got the job done.

Fillmore and Ingrid went inside where they where greeted by a smiling boy in a red cap "Here you go guys! But don't let the SP catch ya!"

"Oh we won't" Ingrid said with a smile.

* * *

Frank was trying to resist the urge to maim Manda "Woman."

"Yes Oh PMSing one?" Manda retorted.

"Shut up and hand me the handwritten notes."

The Crime leaders had an interesting habit. They would leave notes instructing the perps where to sell and how to sell it.

Hopefully they could figure out whether the the perp was Left handed or Right handed and narrow down suspects.

"Handwritten nothing these where written by a computer."

Maybe not.

Frank glared "Well that just helps a bunch."

"Sure does." Manda replied.

The male profiler exploded "HOW DOES THAT HELP? CAN YA TELL ME?"

"Sure. We give it to Roni and Karen and see if they can figure out what kind of ink the computer printer uses."

Frank glared and snatched the notes before stomping off to find the two forensics experts.

"Your Welcome!" Manda shouted.

* * *

Karen and Roni watched as Frank stormed in.

Karen warily said "Hey Frank. Whats up?"

"That girl is so...Grr." He slammed the paper down "Take a look and tell me about the ink."

Frank walked back out.

Roni looked at the paper and called after Frank "Its switches between black and green. Would that mean something?"

Frank ran back "Yes!" He grabbed the papers and made copies handing Karen the originals "Thanks guys!"

* * *

Fillmore sold 9 bags of cough drops. The whole time he felt sick to see the badly addicted kids came cringing up to him.

The boy headed to the shack where he was to turn in the money.

Sunny was standing there. Fillmore began to sweat. What if Sunny recognized him? What then?

Sunny took the money and froze "Thanks ki...Oh no."

Fillmore gulped.

Sunny turned him around "I'm not gonna ask. But a word of warning Get out while you still have a chance."

* * *

**Read and Review. Recess!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

As soon as Fillmore got back to HQ he told Vallejo and Butch what happened.

Vallejo shook his head "I don't get it. Wouldn't Sunny be happy to see you back?"

"Not if its more then what it seems." Fillmore replied.

Butch shook his head "Its possible..."

Frank asked "Excuse me guys buy Manda and I figured out a couple things. One likes black and one likes green."

Manda continued "One is smarter then the other one. The black letters are misspelled and the green letters are spelled correctly."

"We're still working on which message was written by which person." Frank explained.

Vallejo nodded "Good work guys."

Frank and Manda high-fived each other "This doesn't mean We're friends Van." The older boy said.

"Gotchya Bishop."

* * *

Ingrid was yelling into her Walkie-Talkie "Backup! I need Backup!"

Sunny was chasing her "Stop!"

Asia jumped out in front of him "Safety Patrol! Freeze!"

Sunny skidded to a halt "What the...Oh dear."

Asia leaned forward "Whatchya doin Sunny?"

"Um...Giving Mable the money she dropped."

Asia's eyes nearly rolled into the back her head "Oh. Carry on."

When Sunny was out of sight Asia hissed into her Talkie "Ingrid Third! Sunny is just trying to give you the money you dropped!"

"Oh Okay."

Ingrid stopped and looked back at Sunny She had to make this convincing "I'm out man!"

Sunny looked at her funny "Out? Oh I see you thought I was an Addict." He handed her the money "Here ya go you dropped this."

"Thanks." Ingrid walked away.

"Hey kid?"

Ingrid froze and thought _Uh-oh._

"You free saturday?"

* * *

Ingrid walked in "Hey guys."

Asia smiled "Hello nervous one."

"Oh be quiet."

Asia snickered.

Fillmore smirked "Heard about your scare with Sunny."

"Yeah he didn't suspect anything. By the way I'm booked on Saturday."

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

The next day Frank came to work an hour early.

He began cleaning up the mess of papers that he and Manda had argued over the day before.

Frank noticed a pink slip of paper and a small package. He opened it and read it:

Dear Frank Bishop Stop working on this case or you and your partner will pay.

Frank felt the texture of the paper. It felt like Stationary.

The paper was decorated with cobra's and hibiscus's flowers. Frank would have to have Asia and Danny check that out later.

Frank put it down. Whoever this was had a thing for Flowers and snakes. The note was handwritten and it implied it was a boy who wrote the note.

Frank picked up the box and listened to it. Nothing.

Manda walked in "Whatchya got there Frank?"

"Still not on first name terms Van." Frank replied.

"Well Excuuuse me Princess." Manda retorted.

The older boy decided to ignore her as he pulled out his Boy scout knife.

"Seriously Bishop what are you doing?"

"Got a gift from the perp."

Manda stared at him "So your opening it right now?"

"No I'm obviously opening it next week. Yes Now!"

He made a slit in the top of the box and opened it.

Manda suppressed a shriek.

Inside was a dead King Cobra.

A new note was inside:

Got ya.

* * *

Vallejo sighed "Okay nobody knows how the note or the box got here."

Karen and Roni was dusting the Parcel for fingerprints.

The Japanese girl shook her head "No prints boss."

Vallejo sighed "Okay Karen."

Fillmore said "We do know one thing. It was somebody on the inside."

Butch nodded "Whoever did this knew Manda and Frank where working together on this case."

* * *

The shadowy figure said "I planted the Package."

"How did they like it?"

"The girl screamed. Heh heh. But Bishop he just closed the box and got help."

"Good."

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Got any Guesses on the Traitor?  
**

**Give you a hint: On the SP.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Vallejo called a conference "Okay everyone listen up. A threat was made against Frank and Manda Bishop. They're going to need protection and I'm assigning Anza to them. Also Frank has something to say."

Frank stood up "Okay Item one Van Pelt and I are never getting married. Item two whoever did this is a member of the patrol its the only way the package could have got in. So we've got a traitor who stupidly used the perps personal Stationary to send a threat."

Everyone looked at Danny.

"What?"

Frank continued "Its not Danny 'cause if it was he would have been caught by now."

"HEY!" Danny shouted

Vallejo ignored him "Thanks Frank and Yes you will. O'Farrell and...Asia whats your last name?"

Asia replied "Green."

" Don't be a smart alack. You two go to the Paper making club and get the list of customers who buys that kind of stationary."

"Yes sir!" Danny saluted and marched into the closet "Boy this hallway looks different."

Asia rolled her eyes and pulled Danny out "Come on."

* * *

Asia was ready to kill the snob who ran the club. His name was Will

"You Safety Patrollers need to understand we have a policy of keeping our customers names and addresses private."

Danny shrugged "We know but we're investigating a threat on two of our co-workers lives."

Will smirked "Lemme guess they where threatened by a madman with a piece of paper."

Asia slammed her fist on his desk "Yes exactly! No you idiot they where sent a DEATH THREAT!"

The boy appeared unshaken "I see. What was the nature of the stationary?"

Danny held up a photo "See?"

The boy raised an eyebrow "Hmmm. We get five customers who buy that type of design. However you cannot see the files."

Asia showed him a piece of paper "Commissioner Vallejo gave me a warrant for your arrest."

"On what charge?" He jumped up.

"Character Assassination of School Class President Annabel Tee, A member of the former 'Black Hawks' Gang, and selling racy comics to 5th graders. But if you give me the files I'll give you another week."

Will said "Thats Blackmail!"

"Take or leave it."

He shoved the file in her hand "Here!" He spat.

As they walked away Danny looked at her "How did you know that stuff?"

"I used to be a bad kid and I was an eyewitness."

"Really? How bad?"

"Bad enough I was suspended for a year."

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Asia looked over the list as she walked down the sidewalk with Danny "Okay, three customers are employees at the school. Two are kids: Gretchen Grundler and...What kind of name is tin can?"

Danny shrugged "I dunno. Where do we go first?"

"Tin can is a member of Metal Shop so thats our first stop."

Danny froze "But they scare me!"

Asia sighed "Danny, compare talking to the metal shop guys to fighting for your life with a cough drop crazed addict."

"I love the metal shop. It smells...Manly."

* * *

Strangely enough thats what Frank was doing.

A cough drop addict by the name of Davidson had cornered Frank in a deserted hallway and was menacing him with a knife.

"Give me your money and I'll let you live."

Frank shook his head "No I'm not enabling you."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" The addict screamed as he shook Frank.

He threw Frank to the ground and lifted his knife "Give it to me or I'll stab you and take it!"

To show Frank what he meant by stab he slashed down narrowly missing the profilers head.

Frank knew he was in a dangerous position. The boy could seriously hurt him and no one was around.

The Addict hissed "You have a minute."

Frank tossed his wallet past the addicts shoulder "FETCH!"

Davidson scrambled for the wallet as Frank dashed past.

Frank rounded the corner as he heard the addicts outraged scream "25 CENTS!"

Davidson gave chase "Come back here!"

Frank ran as fast as he could while he radioed the first person he could think of: Roni.

"Roni I need backup! Crazed Addict Hallway 35!"

There was silence "Roni?"

"Why are you calling me?"

Frank yelled "Just come okay?"

* * *

A girl whispered into the microphone in Davidson's ear "Get him."

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Frank slammed around the corner "RONI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Roni leaped out in front of him "I'm here!"

The addict stopped and whispered "There's a girl now. Do I attack her too?"

Frank said "Never knew drops did that."

Roni's eyes grew big "He's taking orders from somebody!"

Davidson nodded "Sure boss."

The addict moved toward the pair "Hold still!"

Frank yelled "Run!"

The two took off.

Roni yelled "You just wanted somebody running with you?"

"Keep going!"

* * *

Asia walked in the Metal Shop "Hey Wheels."

Wheels hugged Asia "AG! Whats up girl?"

"Nothing much. We need to talk to tin can."

Wheels nodded "Sure! He's in the back."

Junior nodded as they went back "Hey Danny. Yo Asia G."

Danny trembled "H-Hi."

The two cops 'talked' to tin can.

From what they could gather Tin can only brought three pages because it was too expensive and he had used them all.

The duo left the shop "Nuthin. Figures." Danny scuffed his heel on the ground.

Asia shrugged "Well guess that leaves grundler."

A golf cart sped by clipping Danny "OW!"

Asia caught him "Hey! Watch it ya moron!"

The cart turned and charged them.

Asia noticed two things

1. The Golf cart was covered with several black blankets so no one could see inside.

2. It was coming back-_Fast._

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Sorry its so short.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Asia quickly dragged Danny out of the way as the cart sped past. It turned and came after them.

"Run Danny!"

The two kids ran as the cart sped after them.

Some kids who where using School-issued Nail Guns to build a backdrop where on break and they had carelessly left a loaded gun where anybody could get it.

Luckily that anybody was Asia.

Asia snatched the gun stopped, turned, and shot out the tire.

The cart screeched to a halt.

Asia pointed the gun at the cart "Safety Patrol! Get out of the car with your hands up!"

Three people stepped out holding there hands above their heads.

Asia lowered the gun "What the heck...Junior, Penny, and Anza?"

* * *

While Vallejo chewed Asia out for firing at perps with nail guns (Even though most people could tell he was proud that she even thought of that.) Junior, Anza, and Penny where being questioned by three different officers.

Penny and Junior where innocent. Junior was driving the cart to get supplies for the shop. On the way She offered Penny a lift to the school library. Anza was holding them hostage and decided to give Asia and Danny a little warning.

Asia was pretty angry at Anza for hurting Danny and threatening her friend it took all Danny had to convince her not to shoot the patroller in the leg.

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Plot twist!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Anza was sitting in the holding room scowling up at Fillmore.

Fillmore sighed "Listen Anza what you did...It was wrong. You hurt Danny and terrorized people you swore to protect when you became an officer."

Anza turned his head away.

Fillmore hung his head "I guess everybody wants to know why you did it but I can guess. They paid you off didn't they?"

Anza smirked "Sure did."

Ingrid was in there with Fillmore "That doesn't explain why he even felt the need to take hostages or who wrote the threat."

Anza smiled "Since its close to being too late I might as well tell you. The cough drops are a cover. What we really do is smuggle kids."

Fillmore's eyes widened "You _sell _kids?"

"Only for the weekends." Anza protested as if that would make everything better "Anyway they need two more to make their quota."

An angry voice came over the com "Son of a... Frank and Roni just got caught!"

Anza sneered "The truck's leaving in 20 minutes."

* * *

Every single officer even Danny was mobilized to find the base.

Asia was put in charge of Anza "Listen punk if anything happens to my friends I'll maim you."

Anza nodded "Yes Ma'am."

"Don't you Ma'am me traitor!"

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Bwahaha!  
**


	12. Chapter 11 part two

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Asia lifted Anza by his shirt as they ran "Where are they?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Ingrid stopped and yelled in his face "Whats wrong with you? The force cared about you! Your just going to give that up for a big score? You selfish sniveling..!"

Fillmore said "Calm down Ingrid . Anza if you don't tell us where they are I'll help Asia beat you and I'm bettin Ingrid will too."

* * *

Danny limped along behind Skits "Where are they?"

"I don't know! I've radiod the police and they'll check everybody crossing the state border but we've go to try and find them first."

Skits wiped her eyes "Poor Roni..."

* * *

Frank managed to get his hands untied. He started banging on the sides of the truck.

* * *

Asia pulled a bruised Anza along "If this is a trick I'll kill you no joke."

"I promise its not a trick." Anza croaked

Fillmore held up his hands "I hear something."

There was a load banging on the side of a truck.

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Bwahaha!  
**


	13. Fin

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. ****  
**

* * *

Epilogue

Three months later Fillmore, Asia, and Ingrid sat at a table in Mcdonalds Talking about the case.

Asia smiled "Anza should be getting several years in Juvie. Same thing for Grundler. Wonder why those two partnered up?"

Fillmore smirked "Love. Anza and Gretchen had an interest in each other."

Ingrid smiled "The Kids involved have either been arrested or found."

"Hows Frank Ingrid?" Asia asked

"He's fine. Roni's pretty good too."

Fillmore smiled "Another case closed."

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


End file.
